The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland
The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland is a second feature film for the Sesame Street series. Back cover summary Elmo and his beloved blue blanket are inseparable. When Oscar carelessly tosses the fuzzy blanket into his trash can, Elmo dives in after it. He is suddenly plunged into Grouchland - the land of Grouches, stinky garbage and the greedy Huxley (Mandy Patinkin) who hasn't learned how to share. Elmo and all his friends from Sesame Street embark on a fun-filled adventure with one mission - to resuce Elmo's blanket. On the way, Elmo encounters a giant chicken and even the Queen of Trash (Vanessa Williams) herself! It's a grouch-loving good time filled with fun, sensational songs and all of your favorite characters! Scene Selections Elmo in Grouchland scene 1.png|Start Elmo in Grouchland scene 2.png|Elmo's favorite thing Elmo in Grouchland scene 3.jpg|"Together Forever" Elmo in Grouchland scene 4.png|Zoe Grouchland_runaway_blanket_scene.png|Runaway Blanket Elmo in Grouchland scene 5.png|Super Grover Elmo in Grouchland scene 6.png|Oscar's not home Elmo in Grouchland scene 7.png|"Have a nice trip." Elmo in Grouchland scene 8.jpg|"Welcome to Grouchland" Elmo in Grouchland scene 9.png|Huxley Elmo in Grouchland scene 10.png|Grizzy Elmo in Grouchland scene 11.png|Mt. Pickanose Elmo in Grouchland scene 12.png|"Take The First Step" Elmo in Grouchland scene 13.png|Against the law Elmo in Grouchland scene 14.png|Tunnel trap Elmo in Grouchland scene 15.png|Fire flies Elmo in Grouchland scene 16.png|Huxley's blanket Elmo in Grouchland scene 17.png|"Mine" Elmo in Grouchland scene 18.png|Construction zone Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-01h23m59s405.png|Trespassing Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-01h27m05s070.png|"I See A Kingdom" Elmo in Grouchland scene 19.png|Ultimate challenge Elmo in Grouchland scene 20.png|Secret weapon Elmo in Grouchland scene 21.png|Grouch potatoes Elmo in Grouchland scene 22.png|"Look inside." Elmo in Grouchland scene 23.png|In Huxley's cluthes Elmo in Grouchland scene 24.png|Basket case Elmo in Grouchland scene 25.png|Friends forever Special Features *Making-of Featurette *Introduction by Elmo and Bug *Production Notes *Talent files (not present on disc and as visual cover only) *Theaterical Trailers Elmo and Bill Introduction cutscene Elmo and Bill nearby Oscar's trash can introduce the viewer to the adventures they'll journey in Grouchland. As part of the movie's intro scene, Elmo introduces his friend named Bill the Bug (which is simply called Bug) on his first time in the location of Sesame Street. Before they get excited and Bill laughs, they shout their expressions about the Grouchland adventures. After Bill mentions "Elmolicious" even though he meant to say "Elmo let's just adventure", Elmo asks Bill what Elmolicious means and he's not sure what it is. The introduction wraps up with them proceeding and Elmo's mouth transiting to black screen. Home Video releases The introduction scene is released on most DVDs of the film, But on VHS it's included on the original and the 2nd United States releases. Although it reads "Introduction by Elmo and Bug" on the DVD bonus, the insect is called "Bill the Bug" when the name "Bill" was given to the puppet on his third and recent Sesame related media in Panwapa that debuted the year after he returned on the 2006 episode for Season 37 of Sesame Street. Image Gallery DVD Region 1 VMGM menus vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h20m01s235.png|Columbia Tristar Home Video logo Video Manager Menu program vlcsnap-2015-01-21-15h11m00s250.png|Elmo and Bill informing the viewer they will head to Grouchland for adventure in the introduction menu featurette. vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h21m40s174.png|The "Making-Of Featurette" dvd video manager. CTHE_FBI_Warning.png|FBI Warning Screen Vlcsnap-2015-05-21-10h46m39s731.png|2nd FBI Warning Screen Vlcsnap-2015-05-21-10h46m42s686.png|Spanish FBI Warning screen CTHV_Full-screen_format_screen.png|Format screen Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-14h57m44s635.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-14h58m02s450.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-15h35m05s664.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-15h36m04s840.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-24-22h38m09s314.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-24-22h38m30s551.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-31-17h34m25s331.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-31-17h34m30s729.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-20h01m29s862.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-20h01m40s886.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-20h02m03s883.png File:Columbia Tristar Home Video 1993|The Columbia Tristar Home Video intro clip that goes with the beginning part of the main menu in the disc. The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Trailer (Coming Soon)|Elmo in Grouchland trailer Madeline (1998) Trailer (1999 variant)|Madeline Trailer File:Elmo in Grouchland - Bill the Bug and Elmo introduction|A video clip of Elmo and Bill the Bug's intro. File:Elmo_in_Grouchland_-_The_Making_of_Featurette|Making-Of Featurette. Muppets from Space Trailer (Full-screen)|Muppets from Space trailer Matilda (1996) Trailer|Matilda Trailer Fly Away Home (1996) Trailer|Fly Away Home Trailer Jumanji (1995) Trailer (Coming this christmas)|Jumanji Trailer VSTM menus File:Elmo in Grouchland Menu intros|The animated menu motions vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h20m22s191.png|The main menu vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h20m31s23.png|The special features menu vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h28m56s203.png|Theatrical Trailers menu vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h20m59s0.png|Subtitles menu vlcsnap-2015-01-27-18h07m05s221.png|The audio set-up menu. vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h27m09s167.png|Chapter Menu A Vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h27m14s197.png|Chapter Menu B Vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h27m18s243.png|Chapter Menu C Vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h27m22s26.png|Chapter Menu D Vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h27m26s67.png|Chapter Menu E Vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h27m30s107.png|Chapter Menu F Vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h27m47s177.png|Chapter Menu G VHS U.S. vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h20m01s235.png|Columbia Tristar Home Video logo CTHV_1997.png CTHV 1997 Coming Soon to Home Video.png Stuart_Little_1999_trailer.png CTHV_1997_Now_on_Home_Video.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-15h35m05s664.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-13h30m40s363.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-13h49m07s713.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-13h49m16s682.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-10h39m49s716.png|Elmo in Grouchland Soundtrack promo H IZ3Dq0ORoHmdiESoyWvg25964.jpg Surroundsound.jpg vlcsnap-2015-01-21-15h11m00s250.png|Elmo and Bill informing the viewer they will head to Grouchland for adventure in the introduction menu featurette. CTHV Full-screen format screen.png Columbia Tristar Home Video 1993|The Columbia Tristar Home Video intro clip Stuart Little Trailer (December 1999) Muppets From Space (1999) Trailer (Now available version, Full-screen) The First Snow of Winter (1999) Trailer The Nuttiest Nutcracker Trailer (30 second version) The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Soundtrack promo Surround Sound VHS logo Elmo in Grouchland - Bill the Bug and Elmo introduction|A video clip of Elmo and Bill the Bug's intro. Movie Intro Columbia_Pictures.png|Columbia Pictures Jim Henson Pictures (1997) 4x3 Wide-angle lens.png|Jim Henson Pictures Jim_Henson_Pictures_1997_widescreen.jpg|Jim Henson Pictures (widescreen) Columbia Pictures and Jim Henson Pictures (1990's) Full-screen|Columbia Pictures and Jim Henson Pictures (Full-screen) Trivia *All the extras present on the disc are stored as video manager (VMGM) menus which cannot be accessed by title search function. * This movie for the U.S. DVD does not have any reprints or Blu-ray released yet. Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:Muppets DVD Category:VHS Tapes